Hyperdimension Neptunia: Gray Heart
by Sona Nep
Summary: A boy called Sona went for a walk, only to discover a shining crystal! After he takes the shining crystal, he's been given new powers! Read more to find out what happened!
1. Chapter 1: A new CPU has arrived!

DISCLAIMER : This story was inspired by the author who made Hyperdimension Neptunia: Blueflame Heart. I asked permission to make my fanfic similiar to his and he gave me a yes. I hope there arent any problems anymore

Sona is a boy with white hair and purple eyes. He was given birth to a human mother. But his father on the other hand, is a demon. He was the servant of the demon king. Sona's parent's got killed by demons after the demon king knew of Sona's father betrayal. And so, Sona lives alone in his house and doesn't remember his parent's not even their names. The only thing Sona remembers is his own name and that he posseses a katana which he can summon quicker than the speed of light, once wielded by his father. He even posseses his fathers blood, giving him enough power to protect himself.

Note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I do hope you all enjoy this.

It was a sunny day as Sona was still sleeping in his bed, thinking how to go on his day after he wakes up.

He didn't really care to go out with his friends and have fun with them. Instead, he might stays home and watch more anime and play games as usual.

Finally, Sona was awake and slowly stood up from the bed. "Another boring day." said Sona. Slowly, he goes to the changing room to dress himself the usual outfit.

A long, dark purple coat with three not so long cuts on the end of the coat. When he finished dressing himself, Sona went down the stairs and goes to the kitchen. He never had a mom or dad since they died after his birth.

Sona would make himself some breakfist and eat alone, as he always did. He places the breakfist on the table and eats it slowly. "Man, what a boring day." said the young man to himself. Expecting the usual outcome everyday. When he finished eating breakfist, he takes the plates and does the dishes.

While he was cleaning the dishes, he heard a loud noise outside his front door. When he opened it, it was only a newspaper lying there. "Damn. Couldn't he throw it a litte bit lightly?" said Sona in a mad tone. "Ahh, good grief." He then takes the newspaper with him and closes the door.

After he finished cleaning the dishes and reading the newspaper, Sona decided to put on his shoes and goes outside a bit. He slowly closes the door behind him and goes to take a walk. Nothing was out of the ordinary when he saw some kids playing football on the playground.

"Man, i wish i could have some kind of power that allows me to fly. But that never happens since i only have normal powers." said Sona with a dissapointing tone. "Really?" The young man stopped and looked behind him, seeing some kind of shining crystal flying in mid-air. "What the...?" He was shocked seeing some kind of shining crystal flying and responding his answers.

"Who are you?" he said with an serious look. "Me? I don't have a name. Im only a crystal that once belonged to a CPU." Sona got shocked from hearing his words "(That once belonged to a CPU!? What the hell?)". "You said you wanted to fly right? I bet you even want more power."

The male looked more closely on the shining crystal. "Y-Yeah. But i only have normal powers like, dashing through mid-air, transforming into a devil...i can't think of anything else" the shining crystal responded. "Is that so? Hold the CPU's crystal to your chest and you will have more power!" Sona didn't want to believe it. It sounded more like a scam to him.

"Is that all?" Sona said with a calm tone. "Yes! If you hold the CPU's crystal to your chest, you'll be more stronger and quicker at moving and running than the Goddesses!" Sona thought for a bit, "(Stronger than the Goddesses huh? It sure would be a lot of fun to fight against them.)" The young male decided to gain more power from this crystal. "Alright."

Sona took the crystal and held it against his chest. "So, what now?" the shining crystal didn't respond this time. After a minute, the crystal shined even brighter than usual. Sona was feeling some kind of power getting inside him, making him more powerfull. "Wh-What the!?"

Suddenly, Sona fell down and couldn't get up. It was like that was to much power for him. Then, Sona was almost passing out on the ground. He was still able to hear everything, but not for long.

Suddenly, the young man heard a girl saying "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Sona tried to look up to see who it was. He saw a glimpse of a pink haired girl with a white sailor outfit.

In the backround, he saw another of her friends running up to Sona. She had twin-tailed black hair and a black outfit. Then, Sona finally passed out.

Some hours have passed and Sona finally woke up. "What happend to me?" the young man slowly opened his eyes, seeing some plushies, game consoles and...some pudding.

"You accepted a CPU crystal." Sona heard a young voice next to him. He looked next to him, only to see a fairy, sitting on a small book. "I accepted a CPU crystal?" Sona said while being really confused about what happend to him last time. "NepGear and Uni found you on the ground. You passed out."

Sona replied "Yeah. I passed out. Is NepGear not the sister of Planeptune's CPU, Purple Heart? Or known as Neptune?" the fairy replied "That's correct. My name is Histoire. A pleasure to meet you."

Sona stood up, stretching his legs and arms. "Nice to meet Histoire. My names Sona." The young devil looked around and asked the fairy something. "So, i accepted a CPU's crystal. What does that mean? Did i gain more power? Am i able to transform into a stronger mode?"

The fairy responded "Yes. You have gained power. And a new transformation called HDD Mode." The young man looked at the fairy. "HDD Mode? Huh. Awesome! Uhm, how do i activate it?" The fairy giggled and said this. "First, you need shares to -"

As she was talking, Sona somehow managed to go into HDD Mode. "Hah! I did it! Wait, why does my voice sound a bit older now?" The fairy was suprised that he was able to go HDD Mode already.

"How were you able to...?" She was really speechless from seeing a male CPU for the first time. "Hehe! Are you suprised? Huh?"

Suddenly, the new CPU fell down and went to his normal form on the ground. He was unconscious and didn't move. Histoire was shocked to see Sona fall down because he went HDD Mode for the first time.

The two girls from before came in and saw Sona laying on the floor unconsciously. "Histoire! What happend?" The Oracle responed. "NepGear! He suddenly fell down! I think he's unconscious! Get Compa over to him!" Histoire seemed to be really serious about this.

After he was put back into the bed. Some hours have passed. Sona was awake again. When he opened his eyes, he saw Histoire again. "Histoire. What happened?" Histoire looked at Sona with a relieved look on her face. "Since you went into your HDD Mode, you fell unconscious. We had Compa take care of you." Sona was rubbing his eyes and stood up slowly. "Compa? Who's that?" The Oracle said "Compa is a nurse who looks after her patients. Just like she did with you." Sona was still confused to why he fell unconscious. "Thank Compa if she gets back." Histoire responded "I will."

Sona decided to go and catch a breath. Histoire says "Sona, where are you going?" Sona replies saying "To breathe some fresh air, Histoire."

He puts his shoes on and left. Suddenly someone yelled at Sona saying "Make sure to come back to us again!" He looked back to see who said it. It was Neptune saying that. Sona was shocked to have a Goddess saying he should come back. Sona blushed and said "I-I will."

While going down to the front entrance, he saw two girls going up the stairs. One had an orange hair color and the other had a brunette hair color. While looking at the orange haired woman, she almost looks like a nurse. "(If im right, that must be the girl named Compa. But currently, i just want to eat something so bad)"

After some hours, Sona decided to come back to the basilicom to find Histoire to talk about why he fell unconscious. But instead, he only gets to see three other girls ganging up on Neptune. "Neptune! You better explain yourself!" Said Blanc with anger. "I do not know how you did it. Did you perhaps...cheated?" Said Vert.

"Girls girls! I swear i didn't do anything! Ask Histy for yourself!" Histoire then sighed and told the three the truth.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Sona slowly walked up to the four CPU's. "Hey Histoire, who's that guy?" asked Noire. Histoire replied "That's Sona. The one who fell unconscious on the sidewalk." The Oracle flew to Sona and asked him what he did to cause this trouble.

"Neptune's shares went all the way up?"

Noire then went up to Sona "What did you do while you were gone?" Sona replied "I found something called the Guild. I went there and you can take quests from D to S. I did all the S-Rank quests. All of them. They weren't so hard. Maybe those caused the trouble?"

Noire was really shocked. "Only S-Ranks?" Sona sighed once again. "Yes. Only S-Ranks. I didn't bother doing the other quests since they're are a piece of cake to do."

"And that's how Neptune's shares went skyrocketing?" Sona sighed one more time. "Yes, Damn it."

Noire then laughed."That's bullshit! Just completeing S-Rank is a joke. You don't even get so much shares from it!" After she said that, Sona got really pissed off.

"If that's bullshit, why don't you go to the Guild and check there, huh!?"

Histoire said "Wait! I've just recieved a report from the Guild and apperantly Sona did all of the S-Rank quests!" Compa, IF and everyone else were shocked to hear that Sona really in fact completed all of the S-Ranks quests.

"Why is it so important that you guys need shares?" Sona wondered. "Because it makes us look bad infront of everyone." said Vert. "It's bad news if we lose shares! It'll also makes us look useless!" said Blanc.

"Hah! Maybe you are useless!" He's done it. He made the three CPU's really angry. "What the hell did you just say you fuck!?" yelled Blanc.

"I said that you ARE useless!"

Blanc summoned her gigantic hammer. Even Noire and Vert summoned their weapons. "What ARE Share energy anyways? If someone like me could've done it...that means you three were lazier than Neptune!"

"Do you even know how many days i worked hard for shares!?" Said Noire with the most angriest expression ever.

Sona laughed.

"Considering yelling at a innocent, little girl who did nothing but playing and you pointing fingers everywhere..., i wouldn't call that hard work."

Sona smirks at the three CPU's before talking to them.

"So, i believe you guys want to fight me right?" Sona smirks and summons his legendary katana which has a yellow ribbon hanging from it. Histoire immediately wanted them to stop. "Im not gonna forgive you what you said you dumbass!" Says Blanc with a mad expression.

Sona scratches his head. "Hmph." He pointed his katana to them.

"Bring it on." Sona looked at Blanc with an evil stare and was ready.

But then, Histoire stopped the fight. "P-Please not here! Not inside the basilicom!" Sona angrily said "But where?" Histoire said nervously "The coliseum!" Blanc, Noire and Vert agreed with Histoire. "Fine. In 3 days."

The three CPU's looked at Sona with a mad and angry expression. "Three days? Fine!" Sona calmed down and watched the three CPU's fly away.

IF went up to Sona. "Are you sure you wanna do this? You might end up badly..." Sona nodded. "No. I'll beat them up. I'll make sure they taste defeat on my blade!" He puts his sword back in its sheath.

NepGear came back to report something. "Everyone! Histoire announced that Sona is going to fight the three CPU's! Those three CPU's are Noire! Blanc and Vert!" Sona responded "I know that already. In 3 days i'll fight them."

Sona went out and relaxed on the balcony. "Hmph. We will see who the strongest is!"

Thank you for reading my fanfiction!

I appreciate it so much!

Chapter 2 Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: One vs Three? Unfair!

DISCLAIMER : This story was inspired by the author who made Hyperdimension Neptunia: Blueflame Heart. I asked permission to make my fanfic similiar to his and he gave me a yes. I hope there arent any problems anymore

Three days has passed since the situation. The news about one guy fighting three CPU's spread like wildfire! It was all over Gamindustri, on radio's, TV's, everywhere! Even on the newspaper it was written that today is the day that Sona was going to fight three CPU's. Sona felt his heart beating quick, but there was no returning now. He summoned his sword and took a quick look at it.

"(I hope i can win this.)"

Thought Sona with a scared expression. The Guild member came in, looking at him while he was looking at his sword.

"I don't remember my parents. They died after i was born..." He said while looking at IF with a sad expression.

"Im very sorry to hear that." She said, sitting next to Sona.

"The match begins in 5 minutes. Are you really sure you want to do this?" The Guild member looks at him with a worried look.

"Yeah. I am sure. Besides, i don't know how to use my new gained power proberly. So i have to check." Said Sona looking back down at the ground.

IF looked at him more closely as she nears her head to him. Sona blushes.

"I want to ask something." Sona looked at the Guild member.

"Yes? What is it?" Still blushes from Iffy nearing her face to him.

"Are you a CPU? Last time, i wanted to report Histoire some things. The door was half open and took a peek inside where you and Histoire were. I saw you in a different form. You had red eyes and a complete set of black armor. Your hair was still white but then you fell unconscious."

Sona looked back at her and responed Iffy's question. "Histoire told me i took a CPU Crystal. It gave me more power. But when i try to go HDD Mode, i can't seem to control it proberly." Sona then looked at the clock and saw that 5 minutes have passed already.

"Iffy. It's time." Sona stood up, opening the door with Iffy and going straight to the arena. He saw the entire crowd looking at him. Looking straight, he also saw the three CPU's.

"Is that the guy who's gonna fight those three?"

"Yeah. It was said that his parents got killed by demons after he was born! Can you believe that?"

"What! really? But how did he escape?"

"I don't know. That's all i know so far."

Sona didn't give a damn about what the audience said about him or the inncident. Iffy looked at him and felt bad about Sona. Not having parents is truly painfull.

"If you forgive us, we might reconsider our choice and you wont get defeated in shame." Said the green haired CPU.

The young devil didn't care what the CPU said. He was ready then he ever was.

Neptune, Compa and Nepgear were also watching and looking at Sona with a nervous look on their faces.

"Why do i feel like Sona has CPU power?" Said Nepgear, looking at Neptune

"Yeah, that's weird. I also feel some CPU power in him. Could it be...?" The two Sisters widely opened their eyes in realization.

"Was Sona the reason why Planeptune's shares went up skyrocketing?" Asked Neptune her little sister.

"It probably was! Maybe Sona is a CPU!" Answered Nepgear her big sister.

"I can't believe it. Sona is a CPU as well?" Said Compa with a suprised tone.

Iffy took the microphone in hand and she was about to tell the crowd that the battle was about to begin.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The audience were hyped and excited for the battle to begin.

"As you might know, today is a special day! This will be a special battle! On our right side we have The three CPU's! Lady Black Heart from Lastation! Lady White Heard from Lowee! And Lady Green Heart from Leanbox!" The people are cheering for the CPU's.

"But on our left side we have an unknown fighter with guts and unknown power named Sona!" The people cheered for him as well but it lasted less than 5 seconds.

"Man, he's gonna get so beat up from them!"

"He won't win this! I mean, look at him! He's fighting against the Goddesses!"

"People are underestimating Sona!" Said Compa worryingly.

"He may look like a loser, but that doesn't mean that he's powerless!" Yelled Neptune.

"Will you forgive us?" asked Black Heart, grining at him.

"..." Sona didn't respond to Black Heart's question.

Since it's a 3v1, Sona has the right to pick a CPU to fight.

"Sona. Who are you going to choose?" The crowd looked at the young devil/CPU. There were just silence. No one was talking. Only the wind breezing through.

"Good grief. I'll fight White Heart since she really wants to beat the crap out of me." The crowd then cheered for Sona to fight such an offensive and mad CPU.

"Alright! Sona vs. White Heart!" The countdown began counting down as Sona summoned his sword, he stood infront of Iffy and the CPU of Lowee.

"Once the countdown reaches zero, the battle will begin!" With that, Iffy goes back to her spot and watches the timer go down.

The countdown reached zero and so the battle began.

"Fight!!!" Yelled Iffy as Sona and White Heart ran at eachother. The CPU then brought down her hammer with enough force to crush Sona's face in.

That didn't happen though, Sona was somehow able to stop time for 5 seconds. He looks around to see people frozen.

"What the!? How the hell did i do that!?" He was super confused about his new ability.

He then walks next to White Heart and kicks her away with enough power to hit the wall.

After 5 seconds passed, White Heard suddenly flew against the wall, injuring herself badly. She couldn't move much. Sona didn't even know how he did it.

"Wha-What happened!? How did Blanc flew against the wall with such power?" Said Iffy in shock.

Sona only stood there like it was nothing, still confused about his new ability.

"Did that guy kicked Lady White Heart like it was nothing??"

"He was so fast, i didn't even see him moving!"

Blanc slowly stood up, her legs shaked, trying to defeat Sona.

"Blanc. Stop it already. You're badly injured and you can't move proberly." Sona already felt bad for kicking her. He looked at Iffy, letting her know that Blanc lost.

"Im...im not done yet!" Blanc said, picking her hammer back up. Sona didn't want to hit her again, so what he did is let Blanc hit him.

"Haaaaaa!!!" Blanc hits Sona right at his chest, spitting blood out from his mouth. The entire crowd was yelling of hype. He flew against the wall as well, not moving an inch.

"S-Sona!!" yelled Compa, Neptune and NepGear.

"Don't you...dare underestimate a Goddess you bastard!!" Blanc took deep breaths from the kick as Sona didn't move.

"(Did he...really lose?)" Thought Iffy in her mind. She was about to announce the winner but then, Sona stood up slowly.

"Sona!" The crowd, including Nepgear, Neptune and Compa were cheering happily for him. Some of his bones were broken and he couldn't move proberly.

"Sona, do you want to continue this battle?" Asked Iffy.

He didn't say a word but he nodded, wanting to defeat Blanc.

"How...how were you able to survive my attack?? No monster was able to survive this!" Said Blanc in shock.

"I...hate losing...so bad...that's all." Said the male CPU, looking at the shocked White Heart.

"Tch! Don't get ahead of yourself!" Blanc then quickly runs to Sona with her hammer, about to slam him down.

Sona also runs at Blanc with his katana, trying to attack her with one cut.

"Judgement Slash!" Sona went through White Heart like butter with a hot knife. He didn't killed her, he never wanted to kill her. Sona only hoped they could become good friends.

"I got...careless..." White Heart then fell down on the floor, returning into her normal state. Sona couldn't believe it that he defeated Blanc so easily.

"Im sorry, Blanc...i really am..." Sona once again felt very bad for Her.

"Impossible..." Black Heart and Green Heart widened their eyes and couldn't believe the defeat of Blanc.

The crowd was silent, not hearing a single word spoken. Sona took up his Blade in the air and said "I...did it..." After he said that, the male CPU couldn't stand anymore. So he slowly lays down.

"Iffy!" Yelled Compa. Iffy snapped out of her shock and checked out if Blanc was still conscious.

"Lady White Heart is unconscious and has been defeated!! Sona is the winner of this battle!!"

Sona took a deep breath and looked at Iffy.

Iffy looks back at Sona.

"I can't believe you defeated Blanc that easily!"

The entire crowd started to whisper eachother.

"Lady White Heart has been...defeated!?"

"That guy...who is he?"

"I can't believe this! What kind of strength does he have?!"

His coat was torn to shreds. So he threw it away and decided to buy a different one.

Scene

"Are you feeling alright? Your bones are broken and they'll take a long time to recover again desu." Said Compa as she was healing the male CPU.

"Yeah. Im fine. I hope Blanc's okay. It seems that she's still recovering. Im glad." On that moment, Compa now knew that he was a good person and smiled at him.

While she was healing Sona's wounds on his chest, Compa noticed something. It appears to be a long sword cut on his back.

"Sona, there's a long wound on your back." Sona responded

"There is? Huh. That's weird. I never knew that there was a long wound there." Of course, Compa takes care of the wound.

When she finished her healing, Neptune and Iffy came in.

"How are you, Sona?" Asked Iffy.

Sona looked at the Guild member "Im fine, thanks."

"Hey Sona! How the hell did ya beat Blanny so quick!?"

Sona sighed and said "I hate losing...like in videogames, if i lost to the last boss of a game, i would've gone insanely mad."

Neptune excitedly nears Sona because now she knows that Sona also plays games.

"You also play games Sona!?"

"Yeah! I do! I play lots of them! You do too right? Or are those your little sisters game console?"

Neptune replied "Nope! These are all my games! I play everyday 24/7!"

Sona smiles happily "Let's play games together! Im currently in the mood for some games!"

"Yeah! I've waited for a second player to play with me!"

"Awesome! Let's start!"

In the backround, Iffy and Compa were talking.

"Looks like those two are getting well with eachother. Im glad." Said Iffy with smile.

Compa instead, looks at Sona with a smile on her face. It appears that Compa really likes Sona's personality.

"Hey Compa. Why are you smiling?" Asked Iffy.

Compa was always telling the truth and says "I kinda like...Sona~"

Iffy was rather happy than shocked or disgusted. She was simply happy.

After some hours have passed, Sona and Neptune were exhausted from playing games.

"That...was awesome! Don't you think Neppy?"

"Yeah! Super awesome! I had lot's of fun with you!"

Sona stood up and went infront of the front door, only to wear his shoes again.

"Sona? Where are you going?" Asked Neptune.

"Im going to buy a new coat for me. Since Blanc tore it up to shreds."

Neptune blushes a bit.

"Could i...come with you?"

Sona was suprised to hear a Goddess say that.

"Sure. You can."

"Yay!~" Neptune also puts on her shoes.

The two of them were about to go but Histoire noticed the two of them going somewhere.

"Where are you going with Neptune, Sona?"

He then looks behind him to see the flying fairy.

"Im only going with Neptune to buy myself a new coat."

"Im sorry Sona but Neptune is grounded."

Hearing those words made Sona stop mid-way.

"Histoire. Are you perhaps Neptune's mother?"

The young fairy responded "Im not. But she has done nothing but playing videogames with you."

"Then how can you say to her that she's grounded if you're not her mother!?"

Neptune and Histoire were shocked to hear this.

"My parents got killed after i was born by demons! I always lived alone! No one said to me "Have a great day at school, Sona!" And no one gave me love! Planeptune has already lots of Shares because of me!"

Sona looked at the Oracle. Histoire was shocked to see Sona looking at her with red eyes than the usual purple ones.

"Next time, if hear this again...i'll go really mad. Understood?"

The scared fairy said "U-Understood. Im sorry, Sona."

"It's alright now. Come on Neptune, let's go."

His eyes returned back to the normal purple eyes. Upon closer look at his hair, some of his hair got some purple color in it. Sona thought it was some paint, but when he tried to clean it, it didn't came off.

"(Huh? That's weird. Why doesn't it go away? Hmph. Whatever.)"

"Alright! Bye-Bye Histy!" The two of them went outside for a new coat.

Thank you for reading my 2nd Chapter!

I appreciate it!

Chapter 3 Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Lady Green Heart!

Just want to address something. This story was inspired by the author who made the story Hyperdimension Neptunia: Blueflame Heart. Just wanted to say that so people won't say that i ripped the authors original story. Like i said, i was inspired to make my own story similiar to his since it was a really cool story. With that out of the way, let's get started with Chapter 3: Lady Green Heart! Also, sorry for taking this long. I've read some fanfics to get better at writing. That's why i took some time for myself. Thank you for your patience!

After some drama with Histoire, the young CPU and the pudding lover Neptune went to buy a brand new coat for Sona. The two CPU's went around, looking for a coat that suits him

"Found anything, Neppy?"

"Nope! Just some plain old coats!"

"Ugh. Damn. There's just some old man coats."

Sona and Neptune searched for more than 10 minutes until they find a coat that suits Sona's taste.

"There! Neppy! Come here! I found one!"

Neptune came and took a look at the coat that Sona found.

"That's a awesome looking coat! I think you should buy that!"

The coat had a blue and a yellow color. The blue color was on the outside and the yellow one was on the inside. With two kind of long strips at each shoulder hanging out like a scarf. The colors almost represents Sweden a bit.

Sona went to the dressing room to check if the coat suited him.

"Wow! That looks so sick! Hey Neptune! Check this out!"

Neptune looked at Sona with a happy smile.

"That looks really awesome! You look like a badass Villain with a strong katana and desire for power from a Hack n' Slash game called...Devil...something!"

"Really? Then i'll buy this one!"

Sona than payed for the coat and left with the purple haired girl.

"Thank you for buying! Make sure to come back!" Said the cashier before Sona and Neptune were leaving.

"It's kinda comfy!" Said Neptune as she touches the coat.

"It really is. Hey Neppy, do you want to go somewhere? Like, shopping for some sweets?"

Neptune then excitedly opened her eyes wide and smiles at Sona with an excited face.

"Yes please! I feel like i haven't eaten a pudding in years!"

"Alright." Sona laughed a little bit. The little CPU went to the store, only coming out with bags of pudding.

"Neppy. Go home alone. I'll be back later."

Neptune then looked at the white haired male with one eyebrow raising up.

"Why? Is there something bothering you?"

Sona then looked at the pudding lover and laughed a bit.

"No. I just...want some peace. That's all." Said Sona, looking at Neptune with a smile.

"Alright! We'll play more games when you come okay?"

"Sure! Of course we'll play more games!"

The CPU then went home as Sona was watching her go home. This time, the two of them got more friendlier than before.

"Man, i feel like you could turn any depressed person happy again. She really is something." Said the young man before he went to the park.

Scene

After some time outside at the park, Sona relaxed on the grass to recollect his thoughts for a bit. Knowing that he defeated White Heart with an single hit and able to stop time for 5 seconds still was in his head, wondering and wanting to know the answer to his abilities. Suddenly, he gets a call from a device that he got from NepGear earlier at the Planeptune tower. He looks at it, seeing an unfamiliar number. He then presses the X button and so, he picked up the call. His face was shown at the screen of the device, meaning this was a call that shows you and the caller.

"Histoire? Did NepGear told you that she gave me the device at the Planeptune?"

"Yes. I must tell you someting important." said the tome with an serious expression.

"What is it Histoire?"

"Listen very well. Your next match is going to be with Lady Green Heart in 4 days."

"Lady Green Heart? You mean the CPU of Leanbox?"

"Yes. She decided to be your next opponent. I would highly recommend training with someone you know."

"Someone i know? I hate to be the guy of bad news but i have no one i can train with. Do you perhaps have someone for me?"

Histoire then thinks for a moment before she could say that he can train with Falcom.

"I think...there is someone who i can get in contact with. If i recall correctly, i think her name was...Falcom?"

"Falcom? Huh. More like "Falcon, punch!"

"I am very sorry. Can you repeat your sentence again?"

Sona was only joking. He left a reference aswell.

"Ahh, nothing! Forget what i said! So! Falcom was her name? Alright! When can i meet her?"

"We will look after that tomorrow. Im pretty sure you're tired now." Said Histoire.

Sona then took a breath of fresh air around him and answered

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. See you...Histy."

"Histy? Do you also plan on start calling me that way?" Said Histoire in a quite, suprised tone.

"Yep! It's easier to call you that way!" Said the young white haired male at the Oracle through the camera.

"Understood. Come back safely."

"Yeah. Bye-Bye Histy!" Then the call ended.

Sona stood up from the grass. But he wanted stay a little bit more there. Just laying there is peaceful and relaxing.

After he came to the Planeptune tower, Sona could hear Neptune playing games. It wasn't just Neptune, but her sister was playing with her as well.

"Oh! Welcome back, Sona!" Said NepGear cheerfully.

"Hey, Sona! Let's play games with you, me and NepGear!" Said Neptune while standing up and hands him the controller.

"Sorry, Neppy. Im tired now. How about tomorrow? I promise we'll play together."

"What? But you said today we were gonna play!" Said an sad Neptune before Sona sighed, giving her a headpat.

"Im truly sorry, Neppy. Tomorrow, we will definitely play games after i come back from training." Neptune then makes a sad face and slowly sits down infront of the TV and plays more with her little sister with almost beginning to sob. Sona felt bad for being a douche but he didn't want to be a bad guy.

"Ugh. Fine Neptune. I'll play with you."

Neptune then stood up immediately and hugged Sona with the happiest smile she could do.

"Yay!~ Sona plays with ous!~" Said the happy Neptune.

After some more videogames, the young white haired man was sleepy and decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sona!~" Said the cheerful NepGear to the white haired male.

"Night NepGear." The young man went to his room, laying down on his bed and hops on to his train of thoughts.

"(Lady Green Heart. A CPU who knows very, very well of using a Spear. When the time comes, i should be prepared for her attacks.)"

Sona then shuts his eyes and went to sleep.

Scene

After some training with Falcom, tomorrow was the day where Sona has to fight against Green Heart. Or known as Vert...or known as Thunder Tits.

"Sona. This will be your last session of training with me. Today, we will see if you can add more power to your blade." Said Falcom with her hands on her hips.

"Adding more power to your blade huh? How do you do that?" Asked the male to the red haired girl.

"Simple! You have to concentrate your power on it! But you have to focus hard. Or else this won't work."

"(Focus...i must focus my power on my blade...)" Sona was starting to get the hang of it, but it wasn't that easy to perform. His blade started to give a very bright flame from it. It took quite some tries until he was able to control and destroy the dummy in a single hit. After the hit, the dummy was falling into ashes.

"Great job! Im proud of you!"

"Yeah. What do i call this attack?"

"I don't know! You must decide for yourself." Said Falcom in a confident voice.

"I got one! It will be called "Fire Edge!"

"Not a bad name! I like it!" She pulls a thumps up at Sona.

"Now, let's do some more training to completely use your power with no problems!"

After some more training, it got quite late as the male CPU went home. This time, Sona was able to hear someone cooking. After he checks out the kitchen, he saw Compa cooking something. He slowly approached her to see what she was making.

"Hm? What are you making Compa?"

Suddenly, she jumped from the sudden voice coming from behind her as she wanted to slap that somebody. Luckily, she was able to notice that it was Sona who was behind her.

"O-Oh! Sona! Goodness, you scared me!" Said Compa, putting her hand on her chest and giving a weak smile at the CPU.

"Sorry, Compa. By the way, what are you cooking?" Said the young CPU while he dropped a sweat.

Compa then told him what she was making and so, Sona was leaving the kitchen until Compa noticed he was leaving.

"Sona? Are you not eating dinner with ous?"

Sona stoped and looked over his shoulders to look at Compa. It was the first time he was asked if he wanted to eat with everyone. He formed a smile on his face, feeling happy from the question.

"No. Thank you, Compa. I have to take a nap for tomorrow."

Compa looked at the young devil with a smile.

"Oh! You are going to fight Lady Green Heart tomorrow, right?" Asked the nurse looking at him.

"Yeah. That's right. That's why i have to go to sleep for tomorrow."

Compa understood his reason to why he didn't want to eat dinner. Besides, he was tired after all those training with Falcom.

He went inside his room and layed down to his bed. He then pulled out the device that he was given by NepGear. He recalled the time when NepGear gave him the device.

"Sona? Where are you?" NepGear went around searching the young man. In the meantime, Sona was training against a dummy to test his power and his new aquired abilitiy.

"Huh? Was that NepGear calling for me?" He stopped his training to find the little sister.

Back to the present time. It was quite fun playing with it. He then puts the PSP looking device on the table.

"I have to prepare myself for tomorrow. It's not going to be easy against her. But still...how was i able to stop time? Is it another abilitiy i obtained after i took the crystal? Huh?"

He took another look at his hair to see some purple color on it.

"I never dyed my hair in light purple. How did i manage to get it on my hair? Now if i think about it, it almost has the color of Neptune's hair. Weird." The young CPU then close his eyes and went to sleep.

Scene

Today was the day where Sona and Green Heart had to fight against eachother. As always, Sona was at the locker room and prepared for himself. This time, he didn't wear his recently bought coat with Neptune last time. Instead, he was given a coat suited for battle. The Guild member came in and saw Sona sitting on the bench.

"You ready for round 2?" Said Iffy in a joking manner. But it was not the time to make fun.

"Yeah. Oh, and thank you for giving me a different coat. You saved me a new coat i recently bought with Neptune." Iffy then smiled at the young devil.

"No problem. In 5 minutes, the battle with you and Vert will begin." The CPU then took a deep breath and went out in the open without going to the arena with Iffy. The crowd looked again at Sona.

"There he is. The one who beat White Heard last time. Incredible."

"I still can't believe it! He was able to take on Lowee's CPU!"

"This guy...is not human!"

And again, Sona didn't give a damn about what the crowd said about him. Just like he did last time.

"(I think i got a proper grip at stopping time.)" Said Sona in his mind. Ready to beat Green Heart.

"So. Are you ready to fight against me?" Said Green Heart with an smirk.

"..." Once again, he didn't reply to Vert's question. Like he did last time.

"Silent as ever. I won't be like White Heart! I won't go easy on you!" Told Green Heart to Sona.

"Then that's good. That's means you really want to fight me fair!" Said the young devil.

Iffy went to grab the microphone and was told the crowd the battle was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd were hyped.

"Today's battle! We have on our right side, Lady Green Heart from Leanbox!" The crowd cheered Vert the most.

"And on our left side, we have the one who defeated Lady White Heart from Lowee, Sona!" The crowd cheered a bit more than usual because of the defeat of Lowee's CPU.

"I wonder how that will turn out."

"Lady Green Heart will definitely win this one!"

"Even though he beat White Heart, Lady Green Heart will win this!"

Neptune, NepGear and Compa were watching and looking at Sona.

"Even though he defeated Blanc, people still think Sona isn't strong!" Said Compa with a worried expression.

"(I really hope you can win this, Sona!)" Thought the nurse in her mind.

"People are underestimating Sona! How awful." Said NepGear before looking at her older sister.

"They do! Man, those people are so mean to Sona!" Said a mad Neptune.

"(They always like to talk crap about me. Hmph.)" Thought Sona in his mind before looking at the CPU.

"Are you ready? In 10 seconds, the match will begin!" Said Iffy in a hyped tone.

The countdown started to count down to zero. While the timer went down, Sona recalled another time where Compa checked his wounds, only to see that his bones were now completely fixed. Even Compa couldn't believe it.

"How did it...healed itself...so quick!?" Wondered Compa with an shocked expression.

"As if nothing happened to his bones in the first place!" Said Iffy with an shocked expression as well.

"That's...fascinating!" The nurse still couldn't believe it.

Still recalling the time, the fight began and Sona didn't realize it quick enough. Vert was already dashing towarda Sona and nearly hits him. Luckily for him, he was able to dodge the incoming attacks from Vert, blocking each attack from the CPU. But her attacks were precise and really strong against Sona. He was still holding his ground as best as he could.

"What's the matter? Do you not want to fight anymore?" After hearing those words, he then dashed towards her and attacks her with everything he's got.

"(Goodness! He's really strong! That's how he was able to beat Blanc that easily!)" She thought in her mind. She now knew that was a big mistake to do in battle as Sona attacks her as she was wide open.

Vert got badly injured because of her thoughts.

"Hmph. You seem to got lost in your thoughts while i dashed towards you and hit you." Said Sona in a calm tone.

"Not bad! You're good at fighting! But this isn't the end!" She then stood up. "Sylhet Spear!"

Suddenly, a massive spear-looking-like thing comes out of a sigil. It flew so quick, Sona wasn't able to use his stop time ability in time. He had to dodge as quick as he can. He kinda managed to dodge the massive spear but...his left arm was pierced through the spear. His left arm was bleeding like crazy, but luckily, the training with Falcom gave him a new element. Fire. A sudden flame came from his right arm and puts it under his torn left arm.

"Argh! Damn! That hurts so bad!" Said Sona while he stops the bleeding.

"What is that guy doing!? Is that guy dumb!?"

"I know what he's doing! He uses his flames to stop the bleeding on his left arm!"

"That guy is actually pretty smart. I take back what i said."

Green Heart widened her eyes, in shock of the young man's actions.

"(Is he using flames to stop the bleeding!? What a brave man he is!)" She suddenly fell on her knees and looked at the young man slowly approaching her with a katana in hand.

"I don't want to hurt you. But i have to defeat you. And i know how."

Green Hearts eyes widen once more as the young man cuts his T-Shirt in a vertical way. Seeing him bare-chested. It was now revealing his beautiful chest at Vert.

He read something on the internet that when Vert sees a man with a chest she dreams of, she gets a nosebleed and falls to the ground, unconscious. Luckily for Sona, he had that body she dreamed of already. Suddenly, Green Heart gets a nosebleed and falls unconscious, reverting back to her human form.

Sona looked at Vert with an suprised expression as he always thought on the internet, everything for him was a complete lie. But it turns out, this wasn't a lie. This actually happened.

"(I can't actually believe it! I only showed Vert my chest and fell down almost in an instant!)"

"Iffy! Check if Lady Green Heart is still conscious!" Yelled Compa at the shocked Iffy. She then snapped out of it and went towards Vert.

"Lady Green Heart has fallen unconscious! The winner of this battle is Sona!" Iffy pulls Sona's hand in the air. The crowd was now cheering for Sona's victory.

"(They're cheering for me because i defeated a Goddess? That's...)" He didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Huh. Im getting quite hungry! Today im gonna eat some pudding with Neptune!"

Scene

The young CPU was at the balcony to see the view of Planeptune. This view made him clear his mind for a bit until the perky CPU came and asked if he wanted to play.

"Sona! Let's play some games!" Said the noisy and perky CPU

The white haired man then sighed and accepted it.

"Sure. Let's play some games." Said the young man and played with Neptune for hours.

Thank you for reading Chapter 3!

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4 : A New Weapon! Beowulf!

DISCLAIMER : This story was inspired by the author who made Hyperdimension Neptunia: Blueflame Heart. I asked permission to make my fanfic similiar to his and he gave me a yes. I hope there arent any problems anymore.

 **UPDATE:** Hello! Sona Nep here! I just want address something. Lately, my time with writing fanfictions was too little as i was reading other fanfics. For an example, Blueflame Heart. I heavily enjoyed that fanfic and tried my best to create my own fanfiction as much as possible not stealing everything from him. Although, his words and way of writing makes me want to copy him so bad but i know this is not allowed. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! And thank you for reading!

After some time playing some games with the CPU of Planeptune, Sona decided to go outside and do some quests that he usually doesn't do. Well, except the time where the other three CPU's complained about the sudden raise of Shares with Neptune because of Sona's shares and not telling them that he's a CPU.

"And that's the last of them." Said Sona after killing the last Fenrir.

"I should get going and report." While making his way to the Guild, suddenly a gigantic beast came from the sky.

"What the hell!? Who's that!?" Said Sona in a shocked tone and with widened eyes beforw looking at the beast before him.

"Son of the traitor! At last, i have finally found you to kill you for our demon lord!" Yelled the beast.

"Son of the traitor?! What the hell are you talking about!? And what do you mean by demon lord!?" Suddenly, he remembered that the demon lord was behind his parents murderers.

"The demon lord was the one who sended the demons to kill your parents! And now it's my time to kill you!"

"Kill me? How about you TRY IT!?" Said Sona before going to his 2nd Mode. His 2nd Mode doesn't change him entirely but only changes his eyecolor from purple to red. Just like he changed his eyecolor infront of Histoire.

"You won't stand a chance against me!" Yelled the beast once again.

"We'll see." Said Sona in a calm tone.

Sona's speed in his 2nd Mode was ridiculously quick and managed to kill the beast in 1 hit. He was now standing on the beast's back of the neck, looking down at the beast.

"Die." When he said that, The beast's head was completely chopped off.

The young man then jumped down on the ground and stared at the dead beast before a shining light appeared.

"What's this?" The shining light then came to Sona's hands after a new weapon appeared on his hands and on his greaves.

The new weapons were a set of flashing gauntlets and greaves. It allows the user to move quick and land hard and deadly punches in close-combat. Maybe, with the lighting element, he can be more quicker and cause more deadlier punches at Close-combat.

"A new weapon?" Said the male CPU with an suprised expression.

"A soul. The soul manifested into a weapon! It tells me his name. Beowulf!"

"What was that!? Whenever Sona gets serious, he becomes super strong! He even took out that monster in a single blow! I didn't even see him move!" Said Vert from a distance and with a shocked expression.

"I can use them against Black Heart when we have to fight. Huh? That's weird, i feel like someone is watching me from a distance." Sona looked around to see a woman with blonde hair and a green dress hiding behind a tree. But he pretends as if he didn't see her.

"Maybe it's my imagination. I shall go to the Guild as soon as possible." Said Sona before leaving.

"Thank goodness that he didn't saw me! I thought i was found out!" Said the blonde in relief until the young man was behind her. How? He simply used his time stop ablility.

"You thought? I saw you after i defeated the demon, Vert." Said the young man behind her.

"?!" She quickly looked at the male CPU with widen eyes.

"How!? How did you know!?" Asked the CPU of Leanbox in a panicked tone.

"Well, isn't it obvious that i had a feeling of someone watching me? Besides, you also want to know how i got behind you so fast right?"

"Y-Yes."

"I stopped time when i saw you. That's how."

She then looked at the male CPU. She starts to really admire him and for his ablilities.

"Impressive..."

"It is? Huh. So, if you'll excuse me. I have training to do." Said the white haired man to the blonde before walking away.

"S-Sona!" Yelled Vert while she's blushing.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I...I want you to trai-" All of the sudden, Sona recieves a call from Histoire from his device.

"Hey Histy."

"Sona, i have important news for you."

"Im listening."

"You're going to fight Lady Black Heart in 3 three days."

"In three days? Alright. I was about to go train now. See you when i get back home."

"Understood. Please take care."

"Bye Histy." He then hangs up the call and walks away.

Vert really admired him, despite him insulting and beating her infront of many people live.

"Hey, Vert."

"Yes?" Answered Vert.

"I assume you're going to watch the last battle right?" Asked the male CPU, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes. I am. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to ask. That's all. I'll be going now. See ya later." And with that, Sona walks away once again to go training again.

"(Sona...what kind of power do you possess? You have power...i don't know about. Someday, i want you have me train me this power.)" Thought Vert in her mind.

Scene

Sona trained harder than with Falcom in the last 2 days to fight Black Heart. He also trains really hard to get a proper grip at his HDD Form.

"From what i've heard from Histy, when i say Access, my HDD will work proberly. Let's try that out."

With that said, Sona closes his eyes and yells "Access!"After he yelled, his form changes to HDD Mode.

His HDD Form covered his entire body with black armor and also had yellow accents. It looked like as if the armor was unbreakable. His hair and eyes now changed from their original colours to a bright purple, quite similar in appearance to that of Purple Heart.

"Huh? Im not falling unconscious? Looks like Histy was right! Hell yeah!"

"S-Sona is able to go HDD Mode!? Is he a CPU too!?" Said Vert in a shocked tone as she couldn't believe that Sona went HDD Mode before her eyes.

"He looks very similar to Neptune's HDD Mode! Is he related to Neptune and NepGear or something?"

"I only thought females can be CPU's! But i never thought that a man can also be a CPU! That's really interesting!" She stood up from the grass and approaching the young man.

Sona then reverted back to his human form and noticed Vert going to him.

"Hey, Vert! What are you doing here?" Said the young man, smiling at Vert.

"O-Oh nothing. We just happen to cross paths again. Hehe~"

"You were watching me again, weren't you?" Said Sona with a face, meaning that he knew that already.

"Y-Yes. I did. There is a reason why." Said the blonde, wanting to know his powers.

"A reason? Would you mind telling me the reason, Vert?" Said Sona, walking close to Vert.

"W-Well...it's because i...became more...interested in you...and in your power. I want you...train me this power!" Vert was finally able to say it. Sona was suprised to hear a Goddess say that she's interested in his power.

"You became...interested in my power? Why? Are you still mad that i defeated you with my chest?"

"N-No. I mean...your chest...looks so sexy. Anyway, why are you so strong?" Asked Vert.

"I simply try to train everyday...well...not always. Also i...can't talk about my powers. It's...forbidden for me to tell you.

Vert slowly makes an confused face and looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with it?"

"You...won't understand it. Also, i still feel guilty calling you useless. Im sorry. Terribly sorry." He then bowed down to the CPU before standing back up.

"You can already forget about our fight. Everything is alright now. Besides, will you train me?" Asked Vert.

"S-Sure. Where do you want to begin?"

The two of them then trained for hours until it got really late for the two of them.

"Hey Vert. It's getting quite late now. Im going back to the Planeptune tower. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Vert!"

"Goodnight! Sweet dreams!" Said the CPU of Leanbox, seeing Sona go to the Planeptune tower.

"Im sure he will win against Noire tomorrow. Im super sure of it. He can access HDD with no problem too. It would be a huge suprise for Noire and Blanc." The blonde then transformed into Green Heart and flew to her nation, Leanbox.

Scene

Today was the last day where Sona had to fight Noire. The CPU who rules over Lastation. Or known as Black Heart.

The Guild member then came in the locker room and saw Sona on the bench, smiling, wondering why the male CPU was smiling.

"Why are you happy?" Asked Iffy before sitting next to him.

"Oh. It's nothing. How much longer 'till me and Black Heart have to fight?" Iffy looks at him with a smile and answered.

"Like last time. In 5 minutes."

"Good. I got some time to think."

"(Alright. So i know how to use my HDD Mode now. As well as, knowing how to stop time proberly. I call it "The World!" And a new weapon i call "Beowulf!" While some training, i gained a new kind of power that alows me to do more combos. I call it "Sword King! Not only that but i've gained some more power! I call it "The Acrobat!)"

5 minutes have passed and Sona stood up from the bench to the arena. The crowd could see him again.

"There he is! The guy who defeated the two CPU's!"

"I heard rumors that Sona trained with Lady Green Heart. Also, i heard that he gave her something. I don't know what it was but she was happy about it."

"What!? Really!? Man, I also want to train Lady Green Heart!" Said a Green Heart fan.

Sona once again, didn't care about what they said. It was like hearing birds singing for him. He just doesn't give a damn about the crowd. Altough, he wanted to know how people got information about Sona giving Vert a item that made her happy. But that doesn't have to do anything with the fight going on.

"(How the hell do they know that i gave Vert a super rare pendant? Those stalkers do love their Vert...)" Thought Sona in his mind before looking at Lady Black Heart again.

"This won't be easy for you! I will be serious in this fight!" Said Black Heart with an serious expression.

"The same for you." Said Sona in a calm tone.

"Lady's and gentleman! This is the final battle between Lady Black Heart and Sona!" The crowd were super hyped for the last battle that was about to happen.

The countdown started to count down from 10 to 0. After 0, Sona and Black Heart dashed against eachother.

They clashed and dodged against eachother and Sona managed to hit some cuts on their legs and chest.

"You're pretty good! But this isn't enough! Tornado Storm!" A sudden shine came from her sword, slicing Sona in a vertical slash. He took a bad hit from it, flying against and hitting the wall, pretty bad.

"Argh!" The young man then spit out some blood from his mouth, trying to get up but couldn't.

"Sona!!" Yelled Neptune, NepGear and Compa.

"I took a bad hit from it! Argh! Damn it!" Said Sona, spitting some more blood from his mouth before looking up at Lady Black Heart.

"Hahahaha! Is that all you got, Sona!? You're so pathetic! That's how the other two CPU's were defeated? Absolutely, disgusting." Black Heart's words made Sona want to go HDD Mode so bad.

"Im pathetic? We'll see about that!" Sona then closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Access!!!"

Suddenly, a light came from the young man. The light and aura was surrounding Sona to change his form into a HDD Form. It wasn't like before, when he said access for the first time. Sona's form had now some futuristic gear on him that made him look like a real CPU. His gear was still the black armor, but had some futuristic gear on it. Quite similiar to Purple Heart. He even had a processor unit to fly around like Black Heart.

"Wha-What the hell!? Is that...a HDD Form!? Did that guy really went HDD Mode!?" Said the shocked Black Heart.

The entire crowd was freaking out that Sona was a CPU too.

"Is that a CPU Form?" Said someone.

"What the hell!? Sona is a CPU!?" Said an shocked Blanc.

"Yeah! But how!? I thought only women can be accepted to be a CPU!" Also said someone.

"That young man is also a CPU? Intresting. Truly intresting!" Said a woman, watching Sona fight against the CPU of Lastation in the back.

"T-That's impossible! No man can be a CPU!" Said Black Heart.

"Oh? Are you scared? Do you wish not to fight me anymore?" Said the male CPU in a sadistic tone.

"No! Im not scared! I will defeat you!" Said Black Heart with once again, an serious look on her face.

"Well then, let's see what you can do!" Said Sona.

Noire and Sona clashed swords probably a hundred times in the air already. Noire kept being hit by the male CPU and was almost at her end.

Both of their swords clashed and flew out of their hands and stuck on the ground. Lady Black Heart then wanted to fight with her fists. Of course, Sona defeated the beast from two days ago and now summons his new weapon. Beowulf.

"What the hell are those gauntlets!? They have a flashing light and are spiky!" Said Black Heart in a shock.

"I call these gauntlets and greaves, Beowulf!" Yelled the young CPU.

"(Beowulf!? That's the name of the demon that has attacked the nations recently! Don't tell me he...killed it and gained it as a weapon!?)" Thought Black Heart in her mind, shocked to believe that Sona killed the beast easily.

"Here i come!" Yelled Sona before landing some punches. Of course, Black Heart also landed some punches at the demon but weren't enough.

Black Heart kept fighting on and on but it was no use. Sona always landed some punches on the CPU and weren't enough for Black Heart to be defeated. When Noire looked up after looking at her wounds, Sona was nowhere to be seen. His sword seem to be missing though.

"Where is he!? Did he left the arena or something!? He could strike at me at any moment!" Said Black Heart in a tone that she was panicking.

Unfortunatly, Noire wasn't able to dodge the last attack from above.

"Starfall!" Yelled the male CPU, kicking with his weapon Beowulf on Black Heart's back.

"AAAARGH!!!!"

Black Heart realized that dodging was too late for her. After getting kicked to ground, she then reverted back to her human state, fully unconscious.

"Iffy!" Yelled Compa at the not moving IF. Who was in complete shock. She snapped out of her shock and went to Noire to check if she was still conscious.

"Lady Black Heart is now unconscious and is not able to fight anymore! The winner of this fight is Sona!!"

The crowd cheered for Sona's win. It was pretty hard though fighting against her for the young man.

"Damn. She was a pretty tough foe i'll give her that. She was even able to give me wounds worse than Blanc or Vert."

Sona then reverted back to his human form and took a deep breath. He saw Blanc and Vert watching at him. Blanc saw Sona with a shocked face. But on the other hand, Vert saw Sona with a smile.

The young man then sighed and wanted his wounds to be treated.

"Man, i need a bath and a pudding!"

After that, Noire was treated back at Lastation and Sona was treated at the Planeptune tower by the lovely nurse, Compa.

Currently at Lastation.

"Big sister. How were you defeated by that guy?" Asked the little sister of Lastation's CPU, Uni.

"I...don't know, Uni. He has power nothing like me. Kei. Do you know anything about this guy?"

"Nothing. It's like this person never existed in the first place."

Kei Jinguji was the Oracle for Lastation and stands in for Noire. She looked like a boy, but she isn't. She is also a workaholic.

Back to the young man.

Some time have passed and the young man thought it wouldn't hurt to take a walk outside.

As the demon walked outside for a bit more, he notices a woman with orange hair. She resempled to be a nurse and so, Sona realized that it was Compa.

"Hey Compa!" Yelled Sona, waving at her.

"It's Sona! Heeey!~" Yelled Compa before running to the young CPU.

"Compa! It's good to see you again!"

Compa then hugged the young white haired for some reason. Sona was blushing with a dark red on his face. The reason is because he could feel her breasts pressing against him.

"Do you...have time desu?" Asked the nurse, looking up at Sona while hugging and blushing at the same time.

"Y-Yeah. I do." Still blushes from her breasts pressing against him.

"Compa. I t-think you're cute." Said the demon to the nurse.

Compa was blushing red when the young man said that he finds her cute.

"R-Really? Thank you, S-Sona~" Said the nurse, still hugging the young man.

"How about...a date? Let's get to k-know eachother!" Asked Sona, looking at the blushing Compa.

"A d-date? O-Okay~" Answered Compa before letting him go, still blushing.

Sona's face was a very dark red blush. He couldn't believe that he gets to date a cute and beautiful nurse.

"Where d-do you like to go first?~" Asked the nurse.

"T-To a restaurant. That would be a good choice." Said Sona

"The r-restaurant? I understand~" The two of them then went to an restaurant while they were holding hands. But it appears that someone was watching them from a distance.

"M-My dear C-Compa! Who is this idiot, chu!? Did he just say that he wants to date my dear Compa, chu!?" Said a mouse looking like creature.

After arriving a famous Planeptune restaurant, Sona and Compa then sat down on a chair and ordered their food and drinks. With the time they had, they could talk about anything.

"So, Compa. Where were you going when i saw you?" Asked Sona, slowly taking a sip from his mineral water.

"I wanted to check-up on Nep-Nep to see if she was doing fine~ But i think she's doing alright desu~ And you, Sona?~"

Sona then took a deep breath before he could say anything. "Well, if i have to be honest, i wanted to see you." Said Sona, scratching his nose.

"W-Wanted to see me?~ R-Really?~" The nurse was blushing also with a dark red as the young man does. This was the first time he went with a woman on a date.

"Yeah. Really." Said the young man with a blush before looking at the nurse's eyes. Which were a beautiful and breath taking orange color. When you look into them long enough, you feel like you just want to protect her laugh and smile.

"Compa~ What kind of food do you like?~" Asked the young white haired demon.

"Hmm, i like to eat pudding just as Neptune does!~ I even create pudding for Nep-Nep and for myself desu!~"

"You do? Well, that's fantastic! Im sure your self-made pudding tastes better than the ones being created by factories!"

Compa then blushes again from hearing those words.

"R-Really?~ Then i'll invite you to my place and make you one desu!~"

"Really? I'll gladly come to your place!" Said Sona with a smile.

The waiter came and served the food they ordered.

"It looks delicious!~" Said Compa with sparkling eyes and a happy smile.

"It does!" Said the white haired demon with just a smile.

Compa and Sona took a bite out of their food. After taking a bite, the both of them couldn't believe just how good it tasted.

"W-What is this? Why does this taste so good?" Said the young CPU before Compa could say anything.

"This tastes amazing desu!~ This is a famous Planeptune restaurant after all!~"

"This truly is." Said the young man before eating again.

After they ate, they then went to the park and enjoyed their time together there.

"The sunset looks so beautiful. Don't you think Compa?" Said the young man to the nurse with a smile.

"It truly does desu~ Thank you for taking me on a date desu~" Said the nurse with a smile before looking to Sona and smiles again.

"No problem. I really enjoyed my time with you. Tomorrow, im expecting something from the CPU's. They said that they want to know if im going to stay in their nation and work for them."

"They said that you need to choose what nation you're going to stay in desu?" Asked Compa with a slightly sad tone. She had an amazing time with the young man. She even wishes to stay with him.

"Yeah. I don't know who's going to take me first. Even though i wish to stay in Planeptune. I guess i have no choice."

The two of them then looked at the sunset one more time before their hands accidently touched eachother.

"S-Sorry!~ I didn't mean to touch your hand desu!~" Said the nurse in a nervously tone. To be honest, she wanted to feel his hands. It wasn't a accident at all.

"M-Me too! I also didn't meant to touch yours!" Said the young man in a also nervously tone. He also didn't mean this to be a accident. It appears that it was pure coincidence.

The young man then stood up.

"C-Compa. I think it's time for me to go to the Planeptune tower. My day with you...was the best day i've ever had."

The nurse blushes deeply from hearing his words. She

"Me too desu!~ I also enjoyed my time with you desu!~ I hope we can go on a date again!~" Said Compa while blushing.

"Me too. I hope we can go to a date again. Well, it's getting quite late. I better head back to the tower now. I'll see you when im done going to all three nations. Goodnight Compa!"

"Goodnight Sona desu!~ Sweet dreams desu!~" Compa saw Sona walking away and heading to the Planeptune tower.

"(I really like him desu! He's so understandable and relateable desu! Im beginning to...build feelings for him desu!~)"

The next day.

Sona came back from buying pudding for the perky CPU, Neptune. When he entered the door, the young devil noticed a letter on the ground. After picking it up, something was written on it.

"Dear Sona.

You have been given an invitation to Leanbox for certain reasons. The first reason is that you are going to choose a nation to stay in for three weeks. The second reason is that you will work under one of us when you decided where to stay. Leanbox highly appreciates your stay.

Love, the CPU of Leanbox. Green Heart."

"Alright. I know that already." The young man then puts the bags of pudding on the table.

"Taking a pudding from Neppy won't hurt, right?" Said the male CPU before taking the pudding and eating it.

"Delicious. Is that why Neptune loves pudding so much? Well, i gotta get going. Vert is probably waiting for me." Said Sona before turning into his HDD Form and flew to Leanbox.

It was kinda hard for Sona to fly. But he always wanted to fly so there were no complains.

"Man, when i look down, it makes me feel sick. I have to hurry."

Sona was able to see Leanbox. He was almost there. After reaching Leanbox, Sona was facinated by the looks of buildings and such. There were brand new games to buy, consoles and more. He walked a bit around Leanbox to see if it really suited this nation for him. Even though, Planeptune really suited his taste the most. For a few more minutes, Sona gets a call from a unknown caller. He then picked up the call to see Vert on the screen.

"Hello there, Sona~" Said Vert with an smile.

"Oh hey, Vert. Wait. How did you get my number?"

"You don't have to worry about that. How are you?~ Are you already in Leanbox?~" Asked Vert.

"I am. It's quite nice around here. Anyway, i'll See you there, Vert!" Says Sona, scratching his head.

"Alright. Im glad you like my nation~ I will talk more with you when you get to my basilicom. I will see you there."

"Bye for now!" Sona then hangs up the call and walks more around in Leanbox.

After walking around the nation, he started to like it. But that doesn't mean that he already decided it to stay here. From his view, it was a really good nation with lots of games and equipment to buy. Well, they're expensive too of course. A few minutes more before he sees Vert's basilicom. He went to the Basilicom and knocked on the door. A maid opened the door.

"Hello. How can i help you?" The maid looked at Sona before realizing.

"Wait a moment, are you the one named Sona?"

"Yeah. Im here to stay in Leanbox for three weeks. Im also looking for Vert. May you guide me to her?"

The maid nodded her head.

"Yes. Please follow me." The maid was walking infront of the young man.

The hallway was really cool and was a pretty long hallway too. There were pictures of some ancient times. Out of curiousity, Sona opened a door and saw some pictures of...well...bare-chested men and a pic of...himself? Sona was honestly suprised that a picture of him was hanging on the wall. The maid noticed that he wasn't following her and so, she went up to him.

"This is Lady Vert's room where she likes to drink tea with her friends. As well as talking with them. If you wish to stay in this room and wait for her, i will let her know that you're here. There are some sweets on the table. Please have patience."

"Thank you." Said Sona before the maid left and went to Vert and going inside the room.

"This room is...kind of weird. Pictures of men being bare-chested and doing poses, a picture of me being bare-chested as well. I...don't know why but i won't ask. It even says "The best chest ever!" ontop of it, right under where the picture of me is."

"Hello there, Sona." Said an familiar voice at the door he entered the room from. The young man looked at the door, only to see the blonde haired woman with an smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Vert. How are you?" Asked the young demon.

"Im doing well. Thank you. And you? I do hope you are doing great here."

"I am! I really like it here. The games, equipments and etc."

"Im very glad to hear that. I try my best to keep this nation safe for everyone." Said Vert, giving him a smile.

"I see. It is the duty of a CPU to protect his nation at all cost right?"

Vert then took a seat next to Sona before answering his question.

"Yes it is. It's very, very important to protect your nation. May i ask, do you have an nation?" Asks Vert out of curiousity.

"I don't. What does it feel like to control a nation?" Asked Sona, looking at the CPU of Leanbox.

"It's really hard to do the paperwork. It's a living nightmare for us, Goddesses. It might even be a nightmare for you if you decided to create a Nation."

"Is that so? Then i should choose wisely if i want to create a nation in the future. Thanks for telling me that." Says Sona with a relief of hearing the reasons of what being a CPU and controlling a Nation means.

"Oh Vert. Could you tell me where i will be sleeping tonight? Im getting quite tired." Asked the white haired demon.

"Yes. Follow me." Answered Vert with a smile.

Seeing again the long hallway made Sona realize something. Something...what he saw in the past.

"!?" Sona was in shock for a moment, remembering the incident after his birth. This hallway, was almost the exact same hallway in the past when his parents died.

Vert looked back at Sona with a confused face and asked as she looked at the young man's expression, completely in shock.

"Sona? Is there something wrong?" Asked the CPU with a now worried expression, wanting to know if she did something wrong.

Sona then snapped out of it and replied.

"N-No! T-There is nothing wrong! I just...remembered something terrifying. That's all. I really like your Basilicom!" Sona tried to change Vert's mind of thinking that he might don't like it here.

"Thank you very much. Are you really sure that you're alright? Could you tell me what you remembered?"

On that point, Sona was actually happy that someone wants to hear what he remembered about his past. But he decided not to tell Vert about it.

"N-No. Im alright. P-Please show me where my room is." Said the young man with a face that indicates that he's really happy. It might be not to bad in Leanbox after all.

Vert guided the young man to his room. Before opening the door, Vert wanted to know what he remembered.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Asked the blonde with a slight worried expression.

"It's alright. Thank you that you want to hear what i remembered." Replied Sona with a smile.

She then opens the door and well, what do you expect from Leanbox? Games! Lots of them! Even a expensive computer was on the table with gaming equipments too! Sona was actually happy to see so many games on the shelfes. He then proceeded to hug the CPU of Leanbox. I guess Vert asked Histoire what the young man's hobby and favorites are.

"Oh my~ I guess playing games is really your all time favorite~ Just like me~ I also enjoy playing games so much i stay on it 24/7 and still won't be tired of it~ Oh!~ I just had the greatest idea!~" Says Vert with sparkling eyes and from what appears, a nosebleed.

"What idea? Tell me!" Asked the motivated Sona with also sparkling eyes. Why is he motivated you ask? Well, the answer is simply games!

"Let's do a challenge! If you lose each time, you have to take off one of your clothes!~ And if i lose each time, you maybe get to see me naked~"

"What?" Replied the young white haired man with a confused face.

"A challenge where if i lose, i have to take off my clothes each time? Hmm, fine! Let's do it!" Said the young man before getting motivated again.

"Great!~ Let's go to my room and play there!~ By the way, bring something for us to drink~ We may stay up very late~"

"I don't mind staying up late! I'll be right back!"

And with that, Sona left and went to the kitchen. Since it's his first time being in Leanbox's Basilicom, it wasn't hard to find the kitchen. After opening the fridge, there wasn't anything except wine. A full bottle of wine was in the fridge. He might regret this but he simply took the bottle of wine and went back to the CPU of Leanbox.

"Hey Vert? I only found a bottle of wine in the fridge. I thought we could spice some things up with it." Said the young man.

"Wine?~ Hmm, sure~ Wait! I also have a great idea with this!~"

"Let me guess. Each time we lose, we have to take a shot and take off one of our clothes?"

"Exactly!~ I already got our game up!~ Come on!~" Says the blonde with a motivated expression.

"Good! This...will be fun!" Said the young man with a smile.

The two CPU's kept playing more and more until they were almost naked. If Sona loses one more time, he will lose and has to be naked. The same goes for Vert, except she needs to lose 2 more times until she is completely naked. Oh, forgot to say. They were super drunk too.

"I...won't lose...to ya!" Says the drunk young man.

"We'll...see!~" The blonde was so drunk, she almost wasn't able to play anymore.

Then, an idea came into Sona's mind. The idea was to pin Vert onto the ground and tickle her until she admits defeat. Sona did that now, pinning the blonde on the ground.

"New gaaame! Tickle tickle tickle!" Said the drunk Sona with a smile before tickling her.

"Hahahahaha!!~ S-Stop it!~ Hahahahaha!~" Vert laughed uncontrollably, moving around crazy.

"Only if youuu except defeat!" The male CPU continued to tickle her more.

"O-Okay!~ Hahaha!~ I admit defeat!~ S-Stop!!~ Hahahaa!~"

Sona then stopped tickling the blonde. They're faces were now only looking at eachother closely. Their eyes also met. There was only silence in Vert's room. Sona's thoughts were now to kiss the CPU's lips. But yet, he also thought this might be an bad idea. The young man saw Vert's eyes closing, her lips trying to kiss the young man. Sona was not believing this. If he decides to kiss Vert, then this kiss will be his first one he ever got.

"Vert..." The young man said her name gently before very slowly, approaching her face, also slowly closing his eyes.

"Sona...~" The blonde did the same with him, saying his name gently.

The two CPU wrapped their arms around eachother, preparing for the kiss.

Suddenly, a girl came in and saw the two were about to kiss.

Vert and Sona looked at the girl with widen eyes.

"C-Chika?!~" The blonde didn't know what will happen to the young man.

"B-Big sister Vert?!~ W-Who is this guy?!~" Said the girl in shock.

That was the moment where Sona made a bad choice. Regretting it.

She then ran towards Sona to kick him in his face, wanting to save her big sister.

"I'll save you Big Sister Vert!~"

"W-Wait! It's a misunderstanding! I didn't want to ki-AHHG!"

Not letting the young man finish, the girl kicked him in the face.

And so, Sona was unconscious on the ground.

After getting a kick in the face, Vert picked him up and layed him down on the bed before entering with him in bed.

"Sorry that Chika kicked you in the face, my dear Sona~ Im truly sorry~"

With that said, Vert hugged Sona in bed tightly before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hehe~ Sleep tight~"

Vert now fell asleep next to Sona, hugging him tight.

Thank you for reading Chapter 4!

Chapter 5 is Coming Soon!


	5. Chapter 5: A Fight with Cerberus

**DISCLAIMER : This story was inspired by the author who made Hyperdimension Neptunia: Blueflame Heart. I asked permission to make my fanfic similiar to his and he gave me a yes. I hope there arent any problems anymore.**

UPDATE: Lately, i had a writer's block for so long. And i don't think that muse will be coming anytime soon. I apologize. Have this short work in progress chapter i worked on. But anyways, im not dead. Im just having the worst Writer's block.

After Vert and Sona having the best moments in their life time, Sona was still sleeping on the CPU of Leanbox's bed. Vert on the other hand, was hugging him and her hand placed on his naked chest. Last night was a drunk and fun experience when the two CPU's played, took shots and took their clothes off eachtime they've lost. I mean, Sona actually liked to see Vert almost naked. Not like he's a pervert or anything. But he indeed enjoyed it. Sona was now awake, slowly getting up from bed until he looked at his right, who was it? That's right. Vert was next to him. This moment brought Sona into complete shock as he couldn't believe that they possibly had sex together. He immediately jumped out of bed and sat down on the ground.

"Wha-?! What the hell?! D-Did i...? Did i really had sex with her?! No! This can't be right! This can't be!"

The shocked young man placed both of his hands on his head, not wanting to believe the moment he and Vert had sex. But luckily, that wasn't it. If he just could've remembered being kicked by Chika, who was the Oracle of Leanbox, that would've cleaned most things up for him. Vert then woke up by Sona's yelling.

"Sona?~ What is the matter?~ Wasn't last night fun?~ Hehe~"

"Nooo!! I really did it! I did had sex with Vert! Am i dreaming?! Please! Tell me this isn't true!"

Vert looked at the paniked young demon as she scratches her head before blushing very deeply of Sona's words.

"N-No!~ We didn't!~ Sona, calm down!~" Vert tried her best to calm down the young man who was now in complete panic.

"We didn't? Ohhh thank goodness! You scared me there!" Sona was now in relief as he was wiping his sweat off.

"We didn't!~ Chika only kicked you in the head when we tried to share our first kiss~"

"Chika? Who's that?" Asked the confused face.

"Chika is the Oracle of Leanbox~ My sweet and dear Oracle~" Vert looked at the white haired young man before slowing standing up from bed.

"If you excuse me, i have work to do~ Feel free to wander around the Basilicom!~ It's like it all belongs to you~" She says before changing into her usual green-white dress and then going back to "work".

Sona's opinion about Vert was slightly changed. He thought of her as a complete workaholic that only does work for her Nation. But actually, he didn't know that she plays all day and still won't get tired of one game that's called "Four Goddesses Online". The young man then also stood up and changed to his blue-yellow coat, his black jeans and his regular shoes. He then goes to the bathroom and washes his face infront of the mirror.

"Like it belongs to you huh?" Mumbled Sona, looking at the mirror. Normally, she should have gotten a beard by now but he shaved it off yesterday.

"I can't age anymore because of the effect of the CPU Crystal? The hell..."

As much as Sona didn't want to believe it, it was really true. He remembered that Histoire once told him about how old the four current CPUs were. That made him shocked to hear that number from Histoire's mouth. He then snaps back to reality and went out of the bathroom.

"I wonder if they have something special to eat in Leanbox. Maybe pudding? Who knows really." Said the male CPU to himself as he went out for a walk.

Sona was amazed of how many gaming equipments there were. Well, of course he was also amazed of how the air and wind was breezing through. He enjoys that kind of wind. After some walking around, Sona had bought a pudding already. He sat down on a bench and relaxed the view. Sona was the type of person that only wants peace for everyone and have fun with his friends and loved ones. The one he loves is Neptune. The perky little CPU who always skips work for games, pudding and sleep. He was not suprised by how many times Histoire asked her to work for once. Instead, her little sister, Nepgear was the one to always do her work.

"Is it important to have a Nation when you are a CPU?" Said the young man to himself in confusion.

"That memory... Was my parents death in the Basilicom? It couldn't be. Why here anyways? There surely must be a reason for it to be here in Leanbox. But still..."

Sona tried real hard to focus on that moment when he remembered that memory.

"Need help there bud?"

A sudden voice was heard behind the young man as he immediately looked behind him. It was a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes. He didn't seem to be an enemy. But something was rather off on him.

"N-No! I don't! I was only trying to remember something which i forgot. No need to worry."

Sona of course, tried to talk calmly to the black haired guy.

"I see. Hey, may i ask you something?"

Now this made Sona feel suspicious about him.

"Yes? What's your question?"

"Do you know Sona Gray?"

This moment made Sona's heart beat fast from hearing his name from the mysterious person's mouth.

"No. Why? Did he do something wrong?"

Sona really tried to convience him that he's not Sona.

"His father did. He betrayed his fellow demons and locked the gate to the humanworld. I must get revenge by killing his son, Sona Gray."

"(Sona Gray?! I have a last name too?!)" Thought himself inside his mind, his heart racing.

"Anyways, like i was saying, i must revenge my fellow demons by killing him."

"I-I see. By the way, what's your n-name?"

The black haired guy responded with a smirk.

"My name is Konin. Konin


End file.
